Hary potter and the weirdest Christmas ever
by lozza1989
Summary: It's christmas day and Harry,Ron,Hermione and Ginny are stuck at Hogwarts with a bunch of tv and movie characters.
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter and the weirdest christmas ever

It was Christmas morning and Harry,Ron,Hermione and Ginny came down to the great hall after they had unwrapped all their presents to notice something weird. All the other students had gone and the teachers. The only people left where Harry,Ron,Hermione and Ginny plus the Ghosts hadn't left.

"I think everyone has gone home for Christmas except us" Hermione said as Ginny picked up a note that had been left on the grffyndor table.

"I think Dumbledore left this" Ginny said Showing Harry,Ron and Hermione the note.

"I'll read it" Ron said taking the note from Ginny.

"Dear Harry,Ron,Hermione and Ginny

seeing that you four are the only ones who will be staying at hogwarts over christmas i have decided to leave the four of you on your own to have some fun.Also There will be some tv and film characters that will be turning up during the day.

Merry Christmas from Dumbledore" Ron read aloud.

Just then Ginny noticed a boald guy sitting in Dumbledore's chair.

"Hey isn't that you-know-who?" Hermione asked pointing at the boald guy who was holding a boald cat.The Boald guy turned out to be Dr evil.

"Muhahahahahahahahaha i will now rule hogwarts" he laughed. Hermione walked up to him and was extremely angry with him.

"You will not take over Hogwarts,Dumbledore is only gone for one day" Hermione said in her usual bosy tone.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggghhhhhhhhhhttttttttttt" Dr evil said. Hermione rolled her eyes and sauntered off just as a blue blur came zooming in and knocked Dr evil off his chair followed by a fox flying with two Tails.

"Hey this isn't eggman" said the fox "it's just some weird boald guy". The blue thing who tunred out to be sonic the Hedgehog agreed with the two tailed fox.

"You're right tails,this isn't eggman".

"Who is eggman" Ginny whispered to Hermione. At that point The blue Hedgehog had noticed the four kids standing there.

"Oh look people". He zoomed over to the Harry,Ron,Hermione and Ginny with Tails following behind him to introduce himself.

"So have you seen anybody that looks like an egg" the Hedgehog asked. Harry shook is head.

"The only person we're scared off is a guy that looks like a snake"Harry said while the other three nodded behind him.

"So what do you call him,snakeman?" Tails asked. Ginny shook her head.

"No we call him Voldemort but alot off people are scared to speak his name so they mostly call him you-know-who or he-who-must-not-be-named" she explained.

Just then a very fat ginger guy appeared from behind Ron.

"What is this place,is there any babies round here". He had a very strong scottish accent.

"Ah fat B it as a pleasure to see you" Dr evil said with his clone Mini-me walking at the side of him who had just appeared out of nowhere.

"You have got a baby,come here baby i'm gonna eat ya. Get in my belly" Fat B yelled pointing at his belly. Mini-me growled at fat B and stuck his tongue out at Him.

"Oh my god,this is getting weird now" Ron said as Mini-me suddenly grabbed hold of his ankle and began biting it.

"ARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH GET THIS CRAZY DWARF OFF ME" Ron yelled as Mini-me sunk his teeth deeper and deeper into Ron's ankle.

"No Mini-me leave the red haired kid alone" Dr evil ordered. Mini-me stopped biting Ron's ankle and began chasing after Mrs Norris the cat trying to bite her tail off.

"Oh my god why is this happening" Hermione asked while Dr evil was stood in the middle of the hall singing

"Ding,ding,i want,chicken,i want liver,meow mix,meow mis,please deliver". Ginny rolled her eyes and called Dr Evil a weirdo.Without noticing Dr evil's cat Mr Bigglesworth had gone off With Mrs Norris just as another tv character turned up out off nowhere.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of Chapter one. So who do you think will be the surprise tv character? well you'll get to find out in chapter two. If you read this story then please leave a review telling me what you think. It's just something i came up with and decided to write it.


	2. The wonderful tracy beaker

The wonderful tracy beaker

The new tv character was a girl possibly around 14 or 15 and she had dark frizzy hair.

"Now how did i get here?this isn't the dumping ground"she said looking at the other people stood in the great hall.

"Oh my god" Hermione said pointing out at the girl "It's Tracy beaker,oh my god i love that show and she actually turns ups" she said excatly.

"We have no idea what your talking about" Ron whispered. With Hermione being brought up by muggles it was obvious that she probaly watched all the muggle tv shows like Tracy beaker.

"Hey you lot can you tell me where i am" Tracy said walking into the great hall.

"Your in hogwarts" Ginny explained.

"Hogwarts as in Harry potter?" Tracy asked looking at the four hogwarts students.

"Yeah" Harry said sounding confused.Just then Dr evil decided to wind up Tracy.

"I will feed you to my piranas with lazer beams attached to their heads" He said stupidly.

"Oh bog off boaldy" Tracy said and went to sit at one of the tables. Hermione went up to Dr evil to tell him off again.

"Don't you go scaring people,it isn't nice" she said. Dr evil just nodded his head and went "riiiiiiiiiiggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhttttttttttttttt".

"Oh i'm not scared of him,i'm not scared of anything i am the wonderful and incredible Tracy beaker" Tracy bragged. Just then Ron began looking at her lovingly.

"I think Ron's in love" Ginny whispered to Harry. Harry stifiled a snigger as Ron walked over to Tracy.

"You know i really like you. Do you think it would be alright if you and me went out on a date?" he asked looking at tracy lovingly.

"Oh get lost,i don't go out with ginger freaks like you" Tracy said clearly showing that she wasn't interested in him. Without saying anything Ron just sauntered off back to Harry,Ron,Hermione and Ginny.

"It's not fair,Fred and George are always having luck with the ladies but non seemed to be interested in me" Ron said sulkily.

"They sound like me,i'm the one for the ladies" Sonic said sounding proud of himself. They had nearly forgotten that Sonic and Tails had been standing behind them.

"I'm hungry,i wanna eat baby" Fat b yelled from across the great hall. He was Sitting in Dumbledore's chair and it had broken due to Fat b's heavy weight.

"Oh my god he broke Dumbledore's chair" Harry said sounding quite shocked.

"Oh i think i need to go on a diet,i broke the chair" Fat b said sounding quite embarressed.

"I think he needs to go on more than just a simple diet" Ron whispered to Ginny who began to giggle. After a while Tracy had just gotten bored of sitting there being sulky and decided to get to know Harry,Ron,Hermione and Ginny a little better.

"Well i would be better off in a children's home than living with the Dursleys" Harry explained after Tracy mentioned about living in a children's home. Just thne there came a revolting noise that seemed to be coming from fat b.

"Oh i,i think i ate too much cheese and spaghetti" Fat b said waving his hand in front of his face that was sending a very revolting smell round the great hall that made every one in the great hall faint. When Fat b fell to the floor he caused an earthquake that the whole world felt.


	3. Gonna score tonight

Gonna score tonight

When the people in the great hall woke up they realised that the Great hall had been transformed into a bowling alley.

"What happened here then" Ginny asked as she sat up and looked around "i think i hit my head no hard that i'm hallucinating".

"Well i'm not just going to sit here getting more and more confused" Tracy said getting up and picking up a bowling ball " bowling anyone?".

The Hogwarts students,sonic,tails,Dr evil,mini-me,fat b and Tracy all got to their feet and began getting into a bowling game.

"So when's the final score" Ginny asked. Her Robes had transformed into a sixties style skirt,a blouse and she was wearing a pink ladies jacket. Hermione and Tracy also had their clothes transformed.

"Do you think this jacket suits me?" Tracy asked trying to get a good luck at her pink ladies jacket.

"I reckon it looks very good on you" Harry said. His hair had gone from being messy to an elvis like style and he was wearing a t-bird jacket. Ron,Dr evil,fat b,mini-me,sonic and tails also had t-bird jackets on.

"So whens the final score then?" Ginny asked.

"The final score will hapen later tonight" Harry said. His voice had sounded cool dude like.

"Why don't we just shot the ball?" Hermione asked.

"Shoot the ball?" The boys all yelled together. Just then some very funky music began filling the place and Harry stood up on a table and began dancing and singing.

"Come on everybodoy,gather round,i'm gonna show you how to knock em down

when i'm on the ball,i'm the number one and i'm gonna show you how it's done".

Just then the others all began getting into the dancing mood and they all began to sing.

"Let's bowl.let's bowl,let's rock n roll

hey come on let's get the show on the road

let's bowl,let's bowl let's rock n roll

we're sitting on a bomb that's about to explode

we're gonna score tonight

we're gonna scoreeeeeeee tonight

if you're looking for a fight then the time is right

we're gonna wipe that floor with you tonight

we're gonna score tonight

we're gonna score tonight

we're gonna rock,we're gonna roll

we're gonna bop,we're gonna bowl

we're gonna scoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee tonight"

Soon everybody starts to dance around while the music get's louder. Harry runs down an alley and slides on his knees and starts to sing again.

"Hey Ginny,take a look over here

i'm your king pin honey

and i'm getting in gear"

Ginny begans to join in with Harry.

"Hey Harry,harry go for that strike

and i just might be your baby tonight".

After Ginny finishes singing her line the others burst out singing again.

"Let's bowl,let's bowl.let's rock n roll

hey come on let's get the show on the road

let's bowl,let's bowl,let's rock n roll

sitting on the high

and the winner takes alllllllllllllllllllll

we're gonna score tonight

we're gonna score tonight

don't get sore when you lose tonight

we're gonna show you how to do it right

we're gonna score tonight

we're gonna score tonight

we're gonna rock

we're gonna roll

we're gonna bop

we're gonna bowl

we're gonna scoreeeeeeeeeeeee tonight"

Soon the atmosphere starts to get more lively and everybody is swizzing each other around and they start singing again

"You blow me over

blow me over

you blow me over

blow me over

Ginny:you blow me over

tracy:take a hike

get a strike

10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 scoooooorrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

we're gonna score tonight

we're gonna score tonight

we're gonna rock,we're gonna roll

we're gonna rock,we're gonna roll

we're gonna rock.we're gonna roll".

Suddenly the music stops and everybody stops dancing around except for Ron.

"Ron you can stop now" Hermione said half giggling. But Ron wasn't listening,he was still dancing round singing the song and he wasn't watching what he was doing because he tripped over a loose piece of flooring and fell before waking up and realising that the great hall was back to normal.

"Oh he's finally woken up" Ginny said running over to her brother. The people had been turned back to their normal selves.

"Oh why did i have to wake up,i was having a really good dream" Ron said sounding quite annoyed.

"What dream?" Hermione asked " did you dream about being the headmaster of the school and getting rid of squibby again?".

"No it wasn't that dream. I dreamed that the great hall had been turned into a bolwing alley and we we're all bolwing and we we're singing and dancing. It was a really good dream actually" Ron explained just as two moustached men appeared in the doorway.

"Hellooooooooooooooooooooooo" The two moustached men chanted.


	4. The chuckle brothers and the random fish

The chuckle Brothers and the random fish.

"Helloooooo" chorused the two moustached men. Harry and Ron both exchanged looks and the girls giggled.

"Hey, Paul where are we?" asked the short one.

"I don't know Barry, but I believe that we're in some sort of castle with a bunch of other people" Replied Paul. Dr Evil and Mini-me were still sat at the high table staring at the chuckle Brothers .

"Hey Paul. Don't you think we should introduce ourselves" Suggested Barry. Paul chuckled at he went to introduce himself.

"Hellooooooo. I am Paul Chuckle and this is my Half-wit Brother Barry".

"Hey I'm Not a Half-wit" Retaliated Barry. Paul Ignored him as the others introduced themselves.

"Well I've never even heard of any one who's surname was Evil" Paul said to Dr Evil who wasn't bothered.

"Riiiiiiigggggghhhhhhhhhhht" said Dr Evil Sarcasticly. Tracy beaker Whacked Dr Evil round the head with a Random Fish that had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, where did you get that fish from?" asked Ron admiring the long silver fish that Tracy was holding.

"I don't know it just appeared. Bog off". Ron shrugged and sat down on one of the benchs. Mini-me grabbed the fish from Tracy Beaker and began gnawing on it.

"Hey that's my fish. I saw it First" snapped Tracy. Mini-me replied by growling at her.

"Oh Just bog off Dwarf" she snapped back. Dr Evil grabbed Tracy by the wrist.

"No one talks to my Mini-me like that" he hissed. Tracy loosened her wrist from Dr Evil and stalked off.

A few hours later, everyone was just sat around chatting to one another when they heard voices.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE, DESTROY THE DOC-TOR" and a male's voice yelling "RUN, MARTHA RUN". The doors to the great hall burst open and a tall man in a long coat and pinstripped suit came bounding in folowed by a young dark skinned woman.

"Where are we?" the woman asked. Harry and the others all froze and stared at the new arrivals then to top that all up three large pepper-pots came rolling in.


	5. Daleks in hogwarts

Daleks in hogwarts

"What?" Ron asked in puzzlement as the Daleks came rolling in. The red headed began walking towards them in amazment.

"NO" the Doctor yelled " GET BACKED" and he ran towards Ron and pulled the red-headed back.

"Ok, what is all this?" Tracy asked, folding her arms. Paul and Barry exchanged glances, Dr Evil and mini-me were constantly staring at the Daleks,Fat B was looking at the Doctor and Martha.

"We were chased in here by those things" Martha said, pointing at the Daleks.

"WE DO NOT APPRI-CI-ATE TO BE MEN-TIONED AS JUST THINGS" one Dalek shrieked. Tails flew over the Daleks and dropped a stone on one of them.

"OW" the Dalek who got hit said, it looked up and saw Tails flying over it. "MUST EX-TER-MIN-ATE STRANGE FOX CREATURE" it screamed, firing it's lazer at Tails who flew out the way. "Hey, hey, leave Tails alone you ugly, oversized pepper-shakers" said Sonic, standing in front of the Dalek that was pursuing Tails.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE" the Dalek bellowed, now chasing after Sonic who was too quick for the Dalek's lazer beam.

"Do they always have to do that?" Ginny asked the Doctor. "I'm afraid so, the Daleks are a pain in the ass" the Doctor replied. Harry, Hermione and Ron couldn't keep their eyes of the other two Daleks.

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE STARING AT?" one demanded. "Nothing" said Harry. "GOOD" the second Dalek boomed. Martha couldn't take her eyes of fat B.

"Gosh, you are fat" she commented. "Don't criticise my weight woman" he replied in his thick scottish rolled her eyes and went back to the Doctor who was still talking to Ginny.

"That fat guy smells" she told the time lord, gesturing towards Fat b who was now waddling about.

"What does he smell of?" the Doctor asked. "Beef and cheese" Martha whispered. Suddenly, the great hall doors burst open again and another character walked. This one had green hair, wore a purple suit and wore face paint and was looking at the others who were looking quite shocked.

"Why so serious?" he asked.


End file.
